Chocolate Cake II
by EditorDee
Summary: It's only R because of suggestive dialogue, anyway, Reno and Yuffie waffy fic. R/R Don't kill me, please, I'm not very good at writing FF


Chocolate Cake (II)  
  
By Dee-chan  
  
Yuffie yawned as she opened the door to Reno's apartment. Stretching, she walked in. She glanced around, but didn't see him.  
  
Maybe he's not home yet. He's been working late on some new project for Heidigger. I wonder what I should make for dinner tonight. Maybe I'll just order in, I'm too tired to make anything.  
  
Yuffie kicked off her shoes in the room she shared with Reno. She shrugged off her tank top and grabbed the first shirt that came to her hands in the closet. Shrugging on one of Reno's button down white shirts. Yuffie began buttoning it up as she walked towards the kitchen.  
  
Flipping on the lights, she noticed a familiar, comforting and oh-so-sweet smell. Yuffie droled slightly as the smell of fresh chocolate cake wafted up to her nose.  
  
Yuffie sighed softly. "Chocolate." she murmured. She walked over to the counter and looked around, searching for the source of that wonderful smell. Her eyes settled on the overn, which was still warming up the kitchen. She opened it and glanced in.  
  
"DAMN IT!" Yuffie exclaimed. Where was that tempting chocolate cake?  
  
She looked around again and finally looked straight at the innocent looking microwave. "Too innocent." she murmured again to herself, licking her chops. Opening it up, she looked in, drawing a deep breath of anticipation.  
  
***  
  
"SON-OF-A-BITCH!"  
  
Reno quirked an eyebrow as he approached the apartment building front steps. Yuffie was home.  
  
***  
  
Yuffie glanced at the fridge and rabidly opened it up. She sighed happily as cold air blasted her and she found the cooling cake. Lifting it out, she smiled widely. The plate was still warm, so Reno had just stepped out recently. But at that moment, Yuffie could have cared less. As it so happened, all she wanted was to eat that tempting chocolate cake. She gulped, desperately trying not to drool.  
  
She brought the glass covered chocolate cake over to the counter. The clear glass reflected her drooling, rabid, chocolate-starved face as she bent to uncover it.  
  
Lifting the cover off, she got a nose-full of the dark, tempting, rich chocolate smell. Ecstasy, pure, unadulterated ecstasy. Yuffie took a deep breath and smiled, pleasure flitting across her face. Should she even bother to get a plate?  
  
Yuffie looked over at the cupboard that held all the dishes and after diligently thinking long and hard about it, decided that the three feet was too much pain to have to go through to get a plate. Besides, she wanted the cake now, not in 15 seconds it would take her to actually get a plate.  
  
Yuffie prepared to dip her finger into the smooth chocolate icing that was covered with tiny dinosaur sprinkles.  
  
Her finger was just about to scoop up some icing when she paused. Maybe she should get a fork. Nah. Her finger continued its descent.  
  
"STOP right there, Yuffie!" Reno's voice cracked over the strained, anticipatory air that had surrounded her. Jerking, she straightened up and looked over at the red-head who strolled towards her, his mako-colored eyes glinting dangerously. "Do not touch that cake, Yuffie."  
  
Yuffie pouted. She stuck her lower lip out and pouted. Reno grinned before the little bastard winked maliciously at her. "You can't have any until I do!"  
  
"But-!" Yuffie instantly began to protest.  
  
"But I made it, thus it is mine to eat."  
  
"But I-!"  
  
"And if you're good, I might consider sharing."  
  
Yuffie raised an eyebrow. "What if I'm bad? Very, very bad?"  
  
Reno smirked. "That depends on how bad you are. There are some things that I just couldn't forgive."  
  
Yuffie grinned and leaned forward, brushing her lips against his ear. "What if you join me being very, very bad?"  
  
Reno just smiled, not making any moves at all. Yuffie pouted and backed up. "So, why'd you leave? You knew I'd be home, why tempt me?"  
  
Reno held up the bag he'd brought. Yuffie raised an eyebrow. Smirking, Reno held it towards her. Opening it, she looked inside and understood. A small, sexy little smile stole across her face as she purred cutely in understanding.  
  
"Cherries, whipped cream, and chocolate syrup. Yumm."  
  
Reno grinned.  
  
"Chocolate syrup?" Yuffie looked up at him. "Why chocolate syrup?"  
  
"Have you ever had chocolate syrup on chocolate cake?"  
  
Yuffie shook her head.  
  
Reno grinned even wider. "Why then, I must show you what it tastes like. It's the only civil way to eat cake." He picked her up and cradled her in his arms. He walked over to the counter. "Pick it up." Yuffie grinned and cradled the cake on her lap.  
  
"The only civil way to eat cake? I thought the only civil way was to cover it with whipped cream," Yuffie purred seductively. "I should teach you how to eat chocolate cake the right way."  
  
Reno's mouth curved into a gently smirk. "And after that, I'll show you where to put the cherries.on the cake." Yuffie leaned up to kiss him. "I want to learn everything about chocolate cake, my love."  
  
"Everything?" He kissed her quickly and walked towards their bedroom. "It's a good think I'm a very good teacher, this could take awhile."  
  
"Then I must be a very good student, so I can learn everything my teacher teaches me as quickly as possible."  
  
-FIN-  
  
Author's Notes: Done! (Took long enough.) Shut up Pip. Anyway, I'm done. I finished, take that all you Yuffie/Vincent fans! Yuffie and Reno, ALL THE WAY! I'll write a lemon for them eventually. If you want it done sooner, you'll have to email me to get my lazy butt working, (and to prove you really like me). Insert the usual disclaimers here. I don't own any characters from Final Fantasy, somebody else does. I have no money (aren't you going to mention that you just got paid yesterday?) SHUT UP PIP! I only own a shitty computer, a shit load of anime, WHICH YOU CAN'T HAVE!, a ton of lined paper and a boat load of random pens I seem to pick up randomly. But, the idea of chocolate cake does belong to me, so if you use it, please tell me.I'm not a bitch about that or anything, but I really don't want to be copied.  
  
Pip: Bitch.  
  
Dee: You're so pushing it.  
  
Pip: What are you gonna do to me?  
  
Dee: I could.I dunno.  
  
Pip: I thought so. Nothing. You can't do a damn thing to lil' ol me.  
  
Dee: *raises an eyebrow* Oh yeah? I could put an add in the story.  
  
Pip: You wouldn't! I know you, you couldn't live without me.  
  
Dee: Wanna bet?  
  
Pip: No, please, I didn't mean it.  
  
Dee: Hey, anybody out there want a bitchy, interesting, self-assured, extremely fascists lil' writer who doesn't realize that the person paying for her to stay here has had to sacrifice enough. I'm willing to sell her for 5 bucks, or best offer.  
  
Pip: Dee-chan, you're soooooo mean.  
  
Dee: I know. You'd better pack you're things.  
  
Pip: No one's gonna buy me.  
  
Dee: Wanna bet?  
  
Pip: Yeah, I do, cause no one's going to want to buy me.  
  
Dee: She's a girl-  
  
Pip: Duh.  
  
Dee: Ahem.a girl, she's got big, perfect boobs, she's hot and she's straight.  
  
Pip: Like that's going to do anything.  
  
Dee: one.two.three.four.fi-  
  
Elphilo: I'll take her! 5 bucks!  
  
Xelloss: New toy, I'll take her, er.4 bucks and the Claire bible.  
  
Lina: If Xelloss is willing to give the Claire Bible for her, I'll take the girl and sell it to him, 500 silver pieces.  
  
Gourry: But Lina, that's what you'd pay for a normal sword-*bonk*  
  
Lina: Shut up Gourry.  
  
Reno: A WHORE, I'll take her! Hey, she's cheaper than most girls.  
  
Yuffie: RENO!  
  
Reno: Eh.just kidding.  
  
Volt Krueger: Is she sexy?  
  
Dee: Very.  
  
Kou: So she'll be lots of fun in bed! Yeah, a threesome.  
  
Note: This is getting out of hand. I'll just end it here. The bidding continues for Pip's lovely hand.er body, whatever. This is not the end. (I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS DEE, DO YOU HEAR ME? I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!) Shaddup Pip.  
  
Once again, this is Pip Malloy, check out her stories here on ff.net. She's a great writer, and I happen to know one of my biggest supporters. 


End file.
